


Fear Of Losing You

by Keenler1112



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Gen, I'm also bad with title, I'm still bad at summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenler1112/pseuds/Keenler1112
Summary: Ressler is injured during an intervention and Liz feels guilty about it.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Donald Ressler, Elizabeth Keen/Donald Ressler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Fear Of Losing You

**Author's Note:**

> Another text without context that takes place between the end of season 7 and the start of season 8.

The case arrived early that morning. Reddington called Liz and gave her the new blacklister. A group of cruel and ruthless murderers engaged in massive drug trafficking. As their business grew, Reddington wanted to put an end to their business before losing control. The task force members therefore began their day with a briefing explaining who their target was and how to reach them according to Reddington. Having knowledge of those informations, director Cooper sent his best duo in a first place of investigation. It was an old building that looks empty at first glance where the group they were looking for was likely to be hiding. 

Liz and Ressler have decided to go their separate ways. Liz then goes to the right and Ressler took the left side and they lost sight of each other around a corner. On the right side, Liz was making rapid progress as the rooms visited were empty. The search took a whole new turn when Liz heard several shots emanating from the left side of the building. Immediately she contacted reinforcements and slipped around the building to join the left side. What she arrived there what she saw made her blood flow and her heart stopped beating.

"RESSLER!"

Liz joined him in barely a second, horrified by the astonishing amount of blood that flowed to the ground, surrounding an unconscious Ressler.

"Ressler answer me! Please open your eyes! Please don't do this to me, Don wake up!"

She was crying and couldn't stop the tears anymore. She couldn't lose him, she didn't have the strength to do it all again. She didn't have the strength to fight without him. She didn't have the strength to move forward without him. And she knew that. She knew that if she lose him, she would never get over it. That this wound wouldn't heal. A huge noise stopped her flow of thought and she looked up to see backup and relief rush to her A huge noise halted her thought flow and she looked up to see the reinforcements and help rushing towards her to take Ressler in hand. It all happened very quickly and Liz just remembers getting into the ambulance alongside Ressler. 

Once at the hospital, Don was taken for an operation and the team was already waiting for Liz. She was covered by her partner's blood and her eyes were red from crying. The team didn't wait a second before approaching her and asking for more details. Liz collapsed as she told her coworkers how in just a minute everything changed and how much she wanted to do more to help him. Aram placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and Copper advised her to go home and change during Ressler's operation. Liz didn't want to leave Ressler but it was better now since she couldn't be with him anyway than later when she could have been with him. 

She reluctantly agreed and left the hospital, not without the promise of her team to notify her at the slightest change. Liz went home and cleaned up quickly, wanting to get back to Ressler as quickly as possible. She took the opportunity to call her mother so that she could take care of Agnes. There was no way Liz was going home away from Ressler tonight. Her mother understood the situation and accepted without hesitation, knowing full well the more than important place that Ressler occupies in her daughter's life. After hanging up, Liz picked up her keys and her phone got in her car and headed for the hospital to join her team and partner.

When Liz got to the hospital she walked straight to the unit where Ressler was. She found her team there, all sitting on the blue seats in the waiting room. The doctor arrived shortly after.

"Donald Ressler's family?"

Liz was the first to stand up, followed very closely by the other members of the team. Liz felt her heart start to beat again at the doctor's words:

"He will be okay! He lost a lot of blood, but luckily he was brought here on time."

The whole team then felt relieved and Liz asked the doctor if it was possible to see Ressler.

"Yes of course, your husband is in room number 22."

After a quick thank you and without paying much attention to the doctor's words, Liz walked over to the room of Don and the tension she didn't even know she had was released as soon as she saw him. She entered the room slowly and sat down on an chair by the bed. She grabbed his hand and let out a few tears with the only noise around the regular beeps of the machines around them. She fell asleep shortly after, soothed by even the slightest contact with her partner, knowing he was there and that he would be fine. 

The next day, Liz was awakened by the sound of a nurse coming to check on the condition of Ressler. When the nurse left Liz took a second to send news to her team and didn't immediately notice Ressler's gaze laid affectionately on her.

"You can't live without me?"  
"Look who's back! How are you feeling ?"  
"I'm fine, don't worry about me. You're okay? Did you guys get them?"  
"You get shot and your biggest concern is whether the blacklisters have been arrested?" answered Liz in a laugh.   
"No first I asked how you are doing, then I got interested in the case!" retorted a Ressler more awake now.  
"You are really unmanageable you know that?"  
"I think you're doing pretty well. Do you plan to answer me or do I have to guess on my own?"  
"You killed one of the big boss and we have arrested the second one."  
"Did they do anything to you? In the warehouse they were all on my side and couldn't reach you, right?"  
"Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Liz replied with a smile.

She felt all the worry that had accumulated since the night before disappear as she spoke with Don. When his responses became slower and she noticed that his eyelids were growing heavy, she advised him to rest and went to tell the team of the good news.

Four days later, Don was finally released from the hospital. Liz picked him up and took him home where they spent the evening together. Probably the best night they've had in years. It has become more or less a habit. Liz spent half the evenings a week at Ressler's and neither had ever commented on the way it was so natural to spend so much time away from work together. One evening, however, two weeks sharply since the incident, Liz looked more preoccupied than usual. Don noticed this and tried not to push her too hard but he could see it was starting to eat her away. 

When they had finished dinner, Don then struck up a conversation but Liz pretended not to understand.

"Please, I can see that something is bothering you. Talk to me Liz."  
"I assure you, everything is fine!"  
"I've already seen you lie better than that, do you want to replay a performance or tell me directly what's going on?"

Liz wasn't really willing to talk about it but she knew that one day or another it had to happen. The current situation had been going on for too long already so she decided she had to tell him.

"It's my fault."  
"What are you talking about ?"  
"Your injury, the hospital, it's my fault."  
"Liz no it's-"  
"Of course it is."

She waited a minute before resuming, trying to keep the emotion from taking control of what she was trying to say.

"I should have protected you. We're a team and I let you go into danger on your own. I should have been there."

Don knew exactly how she felt and he knew for a fact that if their places were ever reversed, he would think the same way. He would like to protect her and put her out of danger. Every fiber of his being screamed at him to do that every second of his life.

"Even if you had been there, I doubt it would have ended any different. Liz, there were way too many of them, we would just have ended up in the hospital together."  
"At least I would have been with you."

The phrase escaped her as she approached him not even knowing why. He walked over to her and met her halfway, placing a strand of hair gently behind her ear. The action made her shiver and if the room wasn't dark from the end of the day, he probably would have seen her blush. She wondered at that moment if he too had those butterflies in his stomach every time she was around him.

"You already are."

He was looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing on this earth. In fact, he always had, but now she was ready to see it. She wanted to see it. She wanted him. So she didn't hesitate for a long time before putting her arms around his neck and kissing him tenderly. Don didn't wait a second before responding to the kiss, pulling Liz closer to him, if that was even possible, by wrapping her arms around his waist. Soon running out of air, they barely moved away and looking at each other, forehead to forehead, a happy smile on their lips, it's was the promise of a bright future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it !


End file.
